


I Promise That I Will Be Back:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Missions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was going on a mission, Danny doesn’t like it, What do they do?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	I Promise That I Will Be Back:

*Summary: Steve was going on a mission, Danny doesn’t like it, What do they do?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

“I wish you don’t have to go”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said sadly, as he caresses his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett’s cheek, as they were spending time together, before the hunky man has to go. Steve said this to him, Ashe kissed him passionately.

 

“I know, I wish that I didn’t have to go either, But, I am the training officer, so, I have to go”, The Former Seal said, as he hugged him, & they cuddled, & snuggled against each other too, Enjoying the time that they have together.

 

“You promise me that you be careful, One hair out of place, It’s on”, He said with eyes blazing. “I promise”, The Five-O Commander said, & the former seal kissed him once again. He knows that he has everything he ever wanted, once he returns from his mission safe, & sound.

 

“I promise that I will be back, Danno, You can count on that, We are gonna be okay, We **_are_** gonna be stronger than ever”, They just relaxed, til it was time for him to go, Steve is thinking of the good things, as he hugged Danny closer to him.

 

The End.


End file.
